<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Agent by reg_slivko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736028">The Agent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reg_slivko/pseuds/reg_slivko'>reg_slivko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Homophobia, M/M, Phone Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut, spy AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reg_slivko/pseuds/reg_slivko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A covert paramilitary organization uses “enhanced” (or, if you like to be more crude, mutated) Agents to stop terroristic threats, under the guidance of handlers; who are technically “regular” humans, but are the smartest, fastest, most tech-savvy humans out there.  Julian has demonstrated his coding skills well enough to be assigned as handler to one of the most famous (or infamous) Agents around… codename White Wolf.<br/>[featuring stunning art by weillschmidtdoodles, as part of the Geralt Jaskier Big Bang!]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Agent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>~</p><p>“Come in, Buttercup,” Geralt spoke into the earpiece.  “Buttercup?” he repeated after a few seconds of silence.</p><p>“I won’t respond to that,” came the voice on the other end.</p><p>“Isn’t that your codename?” Geralt asked, beginning to grab the file to make sure he was saying the right thing.</p><p>“Yes,” the agent answered, “but I got that codename because the old boss didn’t like me and the new boss won’t change it.”</p><p>“What’s wrong with Buttercup?” Geralt asked frankly.</p><p>“What <em> isn’t </em>wrong with Buttercup?  You do realize your codename is White Wolf, right?  A White Wolf could literally step on a Buttercup while walking through a field and not even notice he’d done it,” he answered.</p><p>“You know we’re not actually animals or flowers, right?” </p><p>“Hey, don’t be sassy with me,” the voice admonished, sounding a bit put out, “get on my bad side and this mission is going to be a lot harder for you.”</p><p>“Fine,” Geralt grumbled, “what <em> should </em>I call you?</p><p>“You don’t need to call me anything.  You’ll hear from me when you need to,” he replied.</p><p>“How about Jaskier?” Geralt suggested.</p><p>“What’s that mean?” </p><p>“It’s Polish for-- it’s a Polish name,” Geralt responded, correcting himself when he realized that this agent was clearly terrified of the word ‘buttercup’ in any language.</p><p>“You’re Polish?”</p><p>“I’ll get in trouble if I tell you anything about myself that isn’t in the file in front of you.”</p><p>“Right.  That’s true.  That was a test,” he responded. “Jaskier is fine.  Find a way to slip it into conversation if you need to alert me with civilians— or hostiles— nearby.”</p><p>Geralt paused for a moment before responding.  “So this is the kind of mission with civilians around?”</p><p>“Read the file,” Jaskier answered flippantly.</p><p>“I did.  It’s not very enlightening,” Geralt replied.</p><p>“Well, that’s all the enlightenment you’re going to get.  This case is very hush-hush.”</p><p>“Aren’t they all?”</p><p>“Yes,” Jaskier sighed, “but y’know… this one’s… more.”</p><p>Geralt nodded, to no one in particular.  “Right.”</p><p>Just then, his car pulled up at the location.  That at least gave him a little more information; it was a hotel, a really nice one in fact.  White marble, statues of lions, all the trappings of the sort of place where only terrible or beautiful things happen.  But if Geralt was here, it was certain to be terrible things.</p><p>“Where am I going?” he asked as he stepped out of the car.  The driver— who he couldn’t even see through the tinted windows— took off the second he shut the door behind him.</p><p>“Inside.”</p><p>Geralt scoffed as he stepped towards the doors, nodding at the doormen and buttoning his suit jacket.  “You won’t even tell me the floor yet?”</p><p>“Just start by going inside.  Someone’s waiting for you in the lobby.”</p><p>“I’m assuming that being dropped off at the front door indicates that I can be seen by the security cameras?”</p><p>“Yep,” Jaskier agreed, “just don’t be too conspicuous.”</p><p>“I can’t help that,” Geralt chuckled, pushing past the second set of golden-handled doors and taking a moment to admire the opulent lobby.</p><p>“Shit,” Jaskier mumbled, “yeah, you can’t.”</p><p>“You got eyes on me?” Geralt assumed.</p><p>“Yep, I’m in the camera feeds now…” Jaskier answered, his voice a little monotone as the sounds of typing made it clear he was working on something.  “You definitely stand out.”</p><p>“Is it the white hair?” he smirked, brushing said hair back with his fingers. </p><p>“It’s the ‘enormously tall and muscular thing’,” Jaskier clarified with a nervous voice. </p><p>“Oh, that,” Geralt laughed.  “I can’t take all the credit.  You know Agents are… enhanced.”</p><p>He heard Jaskier mumbled to a silence; a lot of the handlers seemed to avoid asking about it, but he knew they were curious.  Technically, he wasn’t supposed to talk about it; technically, he didn’t want to.  But some part of him was itching for the chance to finally get it all off his chest.  If only they knew how painful it was…</p><p>“You must be my date,” a sweet, sultry voice pulled him from his train of thought.  Before him stood who he now realized must be the person waiting for him; he’d worked with her before.  Her organization contracted with Geralt’s from time to time.  She wasn’t much of a fighter, but when it came to recon, she had a skill level that seemed to work like magic.</p><p>“Yen,” Geralt greeted with a grin, “good to see you.”</p><p>“You look strapping as ever!”  Her gaze scanned his body quickly, appreciating the perfect fit of his suit.  “We’ll make a great couple tonight.”</p><p>“Is that what we are?”</p><p>“Just to get in.  After that we have to split up so I can get our mark somewhere more private--”</p><p>“At which point I show up and take him out?” Geralt posited.</p><p>“Don’t talk like that in here,” Yen frowned.  “You’re never as quiet as you think you are in places like this.”</p><p>“I forget how much of a drag you can be,” he chuckled.</p><p>“I forget how reckless you are,” she bit back, slipping her arm around his.</p><p>“I forgot how much time Agents waste talking to their friends,” Jaskier interjected with a tone of annoyance.</p><p>~</p><p>Yen had ditched him the moment she got the chance; she told him to kill time, with that annoying little smirk of hers.  He wanted to be a part of the action, but Jaskier agreed with her and that was how he ended up stuck in the most mundane conversation with another partygoer.  She didn’t seem to know anything about the black market trade that this entire party had been organized to cover up; why would she?  She was just a trophy wife who looked bored out of her mind.  Geralt understood the feeling.</p><p>“So… what is it that you do?” she asked.</p><p>“Erm, waste management,” Geralt answered quickly, glancing above her head to look for an excuse to end the conversation.</p><p>“This might be rude but, how can someone in waste management afford a suit like this?” she pressed, reaching forward to unabashedly feel his bicep through the silk of his sleeve.</p><p>“She’s really laying it on thick, huh?” Jaskier chuckled, seeming to himself.</p><p>“I’m a very hard worker,” Geralt answered, reluctantly allowing her to feel him up, “and I’m in management.”</p><p>“Ah, yes, that makes sense,” she nodded.  </p><p>Geralt looked around again, and this time something actually piqued his interest.  Behind some velvet cords, laying on red couches and getting bottle service, he spotted men.  Men in a VIP area are to generally be expected.  But these men had the faintest trail of a clear wire running from their ears to their collars, and the outline of guns showing through their jackets.</p><p>He turned back to the woman, searching his mind for a way to alert his handler.</p><p>“You know, where I’m from, we have a word— it’s a term of endearment, for someone beautiful.  Jaskier,” Geralt smiled.  He heard the sounds of movement on his earpiece.</p><p>“Hostiles?” Jaskier asked quickly, and Geralt heard the sounds of typing as well.</p><p>“It’s lovely,” the woman blushed.</p><p>“Yes,” Geralt replied.  He hated this part: having two conversations at once.  But he couldn't tell this lady to fuck off and he had to keep Jaskier updated.</p><p>“Where are you from?” she asked flirtatiously.</p><p>“Where are they?” Jaskier prompted.</p><p>“The VIP area,” he responded.  The woman made a confused noise, but he didn’t really have any other choice.</p><p>“You were… born in the VIP area?” she clarified.</p><p>“I don’t believe in living in the past, that’s all,” Geralt shrugged.</p><p>“Right, well, that means you can focus on the present,” she replied, reaching out and gently touching his arm.</p><p>“Shit, the VIP area is hard to see.  Not many cameras,” Jaskier complained.</p><p>“I suppose that’s the goal,” Geralt replied.  “Discretion and all.”</p><p>Jaskier nodded before remembering that Geralt couldn’t see him.</p><p>“Speaking of discretion… maybe we should go somewhere more private,” she offered, biting her lip.  Geralt was about to make an excuse to leave, but then, suddenly— </p><p>“Go to her room,” Jaskier demanded.</p><p>“Why?” Geralt asked.</p><p>“...do you really not know why?” the woman asked.  Jaskier snorted out a laugh.</p><p>“Jesus, Wolf, this woman thinks you’re an absolute moron.  Her room is right above the mark’s.  It’s perfect.  Now go."</p><p>“Of course I know why,” Geralt covered quickly, “I just want to hear you say it.”</p><p>The woman’s face dropped, and though he couldn’t hear it, Geralt somehow believed Jaskier’s did as well.  Even though he didn’t even know what his face looked like.</p><p>“I want you to make love to me,” she finally admitted, a little hesitant.  </p><p>“Hmm.  Alright,” Geralt replied, and she led him down the hall, around a series of corners, until they reached her hotel room.</p><p>The door was barely shut before she was on him, relieving him of his coat and already working on his belt.  She kissed him fiercely; she tasted like champagne and lipstick.  It wasn’t unpleasant at all, she was certainly beautiful and her enthusiasm was contagious, but it was a bit awkward knowing someone was hearing the whole thing.</p><p>“Not that you seem too bummed out about it,” Jaskier piped up through the earpiece, “but you’re probably going to have to go through with this if you want to keep your cover.  I’ll get you out of it if you want me to.  But it’s easier not to…”</p><p>Geralt was too busy being pushed back onto the bed to respond.  She grinned as she began to strip off her dress, noticeably leaving on her stilettos.</p><p>Jaskier slumped into his chair, desperate to pull off his headset but painfully aware that it would put the Wolf at risk.  With no cameras, this was his only way to keep him safe.  But wow, he did <em> not </em>want to hear this.  He was almost managing to entirely block it out when he happened to look up at the hallway camera feeds— only to see three obviously-armed men making their way to the room the agent was in.</p><p>“Uhh, either somebody’s made a noise complaint, or you’ve been made,” Jaskier warned him just before the men stepped back to kick down the door.</p><p>The sounds of rushed hotel room fucking were replaced with some unidentifiable struggle before, just as he saw it all go down on the feeds, Jaskier heard gunshots.  Thankfully, it was Geralt firing first.</p><p>Typing quickly to report shots fired at the scene to his superiors, he gave a quick glance over the other camera monitors and, yep, most of the surrounding floors heard the sound.</p><p>“Looks like we’re going to have to do this the more… obvious way,” Geralt grumbled, dragging the bodies of the three men into the room.</p><p>“What’s going on?!” the woman yelped, dressing quickly.</p><p>“Come on, ‘waste management’?  I thought it was pretty obvious,” Geralt chuckled.</p><p>“In your briefcase, there are some low-intensity charges,” Jaskier alerted.  “You can blow the floor out and hit the mark from above.”</p><p>Geralt obeyed, stopping only to grab another useful gadget from his array of tools: a sleeping dart, dosed with a handy memory-eraser.  Before she even knew what hit her, the woman was already passed out and on her way to forgetting she ever saw Geralt at all.</p><p>He grabbed three charges and placed them in a circle just past the bed on the floor; stepping inside, he grabbed the remote and armed them.</p><p>“And we’re sure these won’t blow my legs off?”</p><p>Jaskier scoffed.  “I’d be more worried about the fall.”</p><p>With a press of a button and a flinch he was glad Jaskier couldn’t see, Geralt was tumbling down.  He landed with a thud, not quite losing his balance but getting close.  He opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by men with guns— and Yen, looking quite irritated.</p><p>“I almost had him!” she whined in protest.</p><p>“Well, now I’m here,” Geralt shrugged.</p><p>Someone in the line-up of generic thugs asked him who he was, but it was already too late; they were human, they just couldn’t keep up.  He’d emptied his clip into the mark and his eight best friends before anything else could go wrong.</p><p>“We needed that intel,” she grumbled.</p><p>“You need to leave before you get seen here,” he replied coldly.</p><p>“You, on the other hand,” Jaskier interjected, “get to stay and wait.  I’ll keep you away from any police or feds that show up.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Geralt addressed the handler before looking back to Yen.  “Always a pleasure.”</p><p>She nodded with a semi-sarcastic smile but Geralt was already on his way, navigating the halls according to Jaskier’s instructions.</p><p>“Extraction team is on their way.  The chopper’s coming for you in 10 minutes,” Jaskier informed him quickly.</p><p>“In the meantime?”</p><p>“Rooms 1204, 1211, and 1229 are empty.  You have the RFID cloner on you?”</p><p>“Yes,” Geralt remembered, grabbing it out of his suit coat’s inner pocket.</p><p>“Clone a maid’s key, wait in one of those,” Jaskier suggested.</p><p>“Is that part of the mission?”</p><p>“Mission’s over, pal, I’m just giving you a quiet place to rest.  You’re welcome,” he answered smugly.  Geralt chuckled and did as Jaskier instructed, laying back on the bed in 1211 with a tired sigh.</p><p>“Comfortable?” Jaskier asked.</p><p>“Not necessarily,” Geralt frowned.</p><p>“Bruised up?” Jaskier assumed.</p><p>“No… well, yes, but…” Geralt trailed off.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Well, I wasn’t exactly intending on getting to know a partygoer that well tonight…” Geralt began, and he heard the most deafening silence from Jaskier, “but once I started, I intended on, erm, finishing that mission.”</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>“Sort of a rude interruption,” Geralt sighed nervously.</p><p>“That does seem frustrating, yes,” Jaskier agreed.</p><p>“Anyways, thanks for the help.  You were useful, to say the least.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t thank me.”</p><p>Geralt refused to let him dodge the compliment.  “You’re a great handler, one of the better ones I’ve had in a while.”</p><p>“Well, you’re a great… you… you’re great at being… handled?” Jaskier replied awkwardly.</p><p>A moment passed silently.</p><p>“Is Jaskier really a Polish term of endearment?” he asked suddenly.</p><p>“Yes.” <em> It is now, to me </em>, he thought to himself.</p><p>“Well, that’s, er…” Jaskier trailed off and started over.  “Thanks.”</p><p>“It’s just a name, you asked me not to call you Buttercup, no need to thank me.”</p><p>Jaskier chuckled softly, nervousness leaking into his tone.  “No, really, you’d think it would be that simple.  But it’s not.  I’ve asked a lot of people not to call me that, but it only makes it worse.”</p><p>“Makes <em> what </em> worse?”</p><p>“It’s sort of a derogatory thing, you see.  I got it because— it’s a way to make fun of me.”</p><p>“I don’t see what’s so funny about a flower,” Geralt sighed.</p><p>“Wow, you really are Polish.”</p><p>“It’s obvious,” Geralt admitted.</p><p>“It has a… <em> connotation </em>here,” Jaskier explained.</p><p>“What kind of connotation?”</p><p>“There must be a word like that in Polish.  You know… Ponce. Poof. Fairy. Fruit.”</p><p>He paused for just a second.</p><p>“Fag,” he finally added.</p><p>“I know that one,” Geralt stopped him.</p><p>“Yeah,” Jaskier awkwardly replied.</p><p>“That’s… how are they not getting in trouble for that?”</p><p>“Reporting it is what really made it hit the lowest points.  I realize now my only real recourse is to kinda play into it.  Act like I’m being laughed with, and not at.”</p><p>“We do have a word for that in Polish, by the way.  <em> Ciota.  </em>And I know that it hurts.”</p><p>Jaskier seemed a little taken aback, with the way he stopped breathing for a second.  “You were called that?”</p><p>Geralt chuckled.  “It was basically my name in high school.”</p><p>“Well, they should’ve seen you in that hotel room earlier,” Jaskier scoffed.</p><p>“Wait— did you see me?  Were there cameras in that room?”</p><p>“This is a nice place, White, there aren’t cameras in any of the rooms.”</p><p>Geralt found himself missing the feeling of Jaskier’s eyes on him.</p><p>“What got you into this job?” Jaskier asked, just trying to make conversation.</p><p>“I love being told what to do,” Geralt answered sarcastically. </p><p>A pause.</p><p>“I already know why you’re a handler,” Geralt announced.</p><p>“Because I like telling people what to do?”</p><p>“Because you have a sexy voice,” Geralt corrected, his own voice getting a little deeper.</p><p>“...oh.”</p><p>“You must get that a lot,” Geralt pondered.</p><p>“No, not at all,” Jaskier replied quickly.  </p><p>“It’s sort of weird to know you’ve been watching me all night, and I don’t even know what you look like.”</p><p>“You’re not missing out on much,” Jaskier scoffed.</p><p>“Not the way I’m picturing it.”</p><p>It was quiet for a moment and Geralt wondered if he had said too much.  He was just about to apologize, blame the booze, when Jaskier’s voice finally returned.</p><p>“Do you actually like being told what to do?” he asked.</p><p>“In certain situations,” Geralt replied coyly.</p><p>Another pause.</p><p>“Touch yourself,” Jaskier whispered.  Geralt choked a bit, but without even thinking about it, he was already reaching down to undo his belt and trousers.  “Spit on your hand first,” he added, and Geralt heard himself let out the smallest groan, but he obeyed.  It was sort of gross, but it was mostly hot, and it made it feel so much better as he dragged his hand slowly from the root to the tip of his cock; it was still completely hard, any erection that he’d lost since getting suddenly familiar with the woman before returning easily when Jaskier started talking like that.</p><p>“Okay,” Geralt gritted out.</p><p>“Not too fast yet,” he instructed, and Geralt heard him breathing heavily.</p><p>“You should do it with me,” Geralt requested.</p><p>“No, no,” Jaskier deflected, “Agents do and handlers tell them to do it.  I’m not the one with blue balls.”</p><p>“It would be so hot if you did,” Geralt whined.</p><p>“I— they probably have cameras on me in here.  They can’t hear me.  But they can see me.”</p><p>“That’s kinda hot, too.  That they’ll play back these tapes and see you talking to me, but have no idea of the filthy things you were telling me to do.”</p><p>He heard a small groan from Jaskier, and smiled.</p><p>“It’s not that filthy, yet,” Jaskier defended.</p><p>“Then get on with it,” Geralt challenged playfully.</p><p>Jaskier responded well to that, becoming stern all of a sudden.  “Focus on the head.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because that’s what I would do.”</p><p>“If you were jerking off?”</p><p>“If I was jerking you off.”</p><p>“Fuck,” Geralt moaned, louder than even he expected.</p><p>“You’d like that?” Jaskier presumed.</p><p>“God, yes.”</p><p>“You don’t even know if I’m any good at it,” Jaskier scoffed.</p><p>“I can tell.  By your voice.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah?  What else can you tell?”</p><p>Geralt answered much too quickly, like he’d been thinking about this the whole time.  “You would sound so incredible getting your cock sucked.”</p><p>“I would certainly sound very… thankful…” Jaskier mumbled.</p><p>“And you would look cute fingering yourself.”</p><p>“You don’t even know what I look like!”</p><p>“But I know that however you look now, you would look cuter fingering yourself,” Geralt smirked.</p><p>“I mean, I guess that’s fair,” Jaskier shrugged.</p><p>“What would you do if you were here?”</p><p>“Hmm, where to start?  I think I’d want to ride you first,” Jaskier decided.</p><p>“Now why would you want to do something like that?” Geralt asked sarcastically, a smile creeping across his face.</p><p>“That woman sounded like she was having the time of her life.”</p><p>“She was,” Geralt admitted.</p><p>“Maybe you should invest in a little humility,” Jaskier suggested, though he seemed to be impressed by the agent’s confidence.</p><p>“You would understand if you could see me now,” Geralt explained cryptically.</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“You wouldn’t be humble if you had a dick like this.”</p><p>Jaskier paused for a second before clearing his throat.  “Now that I think about it, the idea that you have a monster cock really explains so much about your personality.”  He was trying to sound smug, but Geralt heard the weakness in his voice, the longing.</p><p>“And you’re a size queen, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Fuck,” Jaskier moaned, quietly, nearly under his breath.</p><p>Geralt smiled again.  “Hmm, sounds like it.”</p><p>“I bet I can take it,” Jaskier announced confidently.</p><p>“A lot of experience?”</p><p>“Not at all,” he laughed, “but a lot of determination.”</p><p>“That’s hot,” Geralt decided with a tightened grip on himself, moving a little faster.</p><p>“Imagine it's not your hand: it's me riding you," Jaskier instructed, voice even deeper and more sultry than before.</p><p>Geralt clenched his jaw to try to hold back his desire to moan loudly, his words coming through his teeth after that.  "God, Jaskier…"</p><p>"Close your eyes."</p><p>He obeyed, and it made imagining it so much easier.</p><p>"My hands are on your chest," Jaskier offered, helping Geralt form his mental image.</p><p>"My hands are on your hips," Geralt countered.</p><p>"You feel so good inside me," Jaskier sighed, and it sounded so real for a moment.</p><p>"Could you come just from this?"</p><p>"Riding you?  Or talking about it?"</p><p>"Both," Geralt clarified.</p><p>"Riding yes, talking… no but I'm going to dash to the bathroom after this and it won't be long at <em> all </em>.”</p><p>"Think of me when you do.  Think of me fucking you,” Geralt instructed coldly.</p><p>"I will," Jaskier agreed fervently.  "I'm gonna be thinking about that a lot, I promise."</p><p>"You should know," Geralt added smugly, "Agents have a lot of enhancements."</p><p>"Mhmm?"</p><p>"Including increased stamina."</p><p>Jaskier gasped a bit.  "Oh fuck, you don't mean—”</p><p>"I could come inside you and keep fucking you, not even stop," he growled.</p><p>Jaskier made a little growling noise through his teeth.  Geralt continued, hoping to hear it again.</p><p>"You'd be so fucking full of my come by the time I was done with you—" he hissed.</p><p>"Come for me now, please," Jaskier begged.</p><p>Up until that point he hadn't realized that he could, but suddenly it was all too intense with Jaskier panting in his ear and his hand moving so fast over his cock that it was nearly a blur.  “Fuck, fuck, <em> fuck </em>,” he moaned as he felt warmth pooling in his gut and finally spilling out as he painted his hand with come.  It was unexpected but strong, making his toes curl inside his overpriced shoes.  </p><p>He hoped he hadn’t made too many embarrassing noises as he slowed down and contemplated the mess he’d made.  “I’m guessing I don’t have time for a shower before my chopper lands,” Geralt assumed.</p><p>“It’s already here, and I’m surprised you didn’t hear it,” Jaskier laughed.</p><p>“I’m not,” Geralt smirked, “my ears are still ringing… god, that was intense.”</p><p>“Can’t say I’m not jealous,” Jaskier admitted, “but hopefully that took the edge off.”</p><p>“Took the edge off?  Not at all, I have more edges than ever now,” Geralt disagreed.  “I definitely need to get my hands on you now.”</p><p>“Okay, slow down, stud.  You need to get out of there first.  Just take the stairwell— and wipe off with a towel first, please.”</p><p>“Ahead of you there,” Geralt chuckled.  “So that’s it then?”</p><p>“I hope so, ‘cause I’m about to take a hell of a lunch break.”</p><p>With a semi-awkward silence and an unavoidable awareness of why his hand felt a little sticky, Geralt headed up to the roof and quickly found a seat in the helicopter before it started to take off again.  He’d done this so many times that he didn’t even feel compelled to take in the view of the city beneath him as the pilot took them back to the base.</p><p>“How long will it be until I can talk to you again?” Geralt yelled over the sound of the blades spinning, hoping it wasn’t too forward.</p><p>“Can’t say,” Jaskier replied.  “Listen, they’re asking for a wrap-up so I’ve gotta let you go, alright?”</p><p><em> It’s not alright at all </em>, he wanted to say, but obviously that wasn’t a choice he had the luxury of making.  “Good work, Jaskier.”</p><p>“Over and out,” he called back; and with a little static-y click, the line went dead and Geralt was alone with his thoughts oncemore.</p><p>~</p><p>  </p><p>~</p><p>Geralt had been waiting for another mission with Jaskier.  He'd had three different handlers in a row and they'd done nothing but make him think of the mysterious young man who had been privy to one of his favorite-ever bad decisions.</p><p>And it was undoubtedly a bad decision.  Thinking with his dick had led him to worse places… perhaps not one that put his job at risk quite like this, but even still he couldn't bring himself to regret it. </p><p>There was certainly a time where Geralt had been afraid of revealing his gayness to anyone.  It sometimes felt at odds with his appearance, as if it was a conflict with his masculinity.  But at other times, it was that very masculinity that made him confident nobody would dare fuck with him over the fact that he just so happened to be a homosexual.  And if they did, well, it was their funeral.</p><p>"Come in, White Wolf," he heard through the earpiece; it had probably been months since he'd grinned so wide.</p><p>"Hey there, beautiful," Geralt purred in reply.</p><p>An awkward beat passed and even though Geralt was generally pretty oblivious, he knew he'd fucked up.</p><p>"Jaskier," he began.</p><p>"Just stick to Buttercup," Jaskier suggested coldly.</p><p>"Okay, I'm awful, I sexually harassed you, I deserve all your ill will," Geralt relented, "but I hope you can still be objective about this.  Don't lead me into a trap or something."</p><p>"I wouldn't have agreed to work with you again if I didn't think I could be objective.  Besides, you didn't sexually harass me.  We mutually did a very stupid thing that we cannot do again."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"Because we could get caught.  And it's wrong!"  The last part was blurted out suddenly, an obvious afterthought.</p><p>"We didn't get caught before—” Geralt defended.</p><p>"Lucky break,” Jaskier dismissed.</p><p>"— and why is it wrong?  Two consenting adults—”</p><p>"Two coworkers who shouldn't let emotions get involved—”</p><p>“— just doing whatever they— wait,” Geralt stopped.  “Emotions?"</p><p>This time, Geralt was too oblivious to realize just how severely he'd fucked up.</p><p>"Right.  Agents don't have those," Jaskier realized, and Geralt didn't know that what he felt in that moment was hurt, betrayal, heartbreak.  He'd never been taught those words.</p><p>"No, we don't," he agreed quickly.</p><p>"But it's no matter now!" Jaskier announced, quickly shifting gears and starting on a mission report; Geralt barely managed to pay attention to him.</p><p>A White Wolf could step on a Buttercup while walking through a field and not even notice he’d done it.  But a Buttercup could do some damage too, it seemed.  </p><p>~</p><p>Geralt didn’t care for interrogation— Yen was better at that, but she wasn’t here this time, so it was Geralt who had to wait for this punk arms dealer to wake up in the chair he was tied to.  </p><p>“God, this is boring,” Geralt groaned aloud.  “They never prepare you for this, you know?  They teach you how to shoot, <em> who </em>to shoot… but they don’t tell you how long it takes when you’re just waiting for someone to wake up so you can get information out of them.”</p><p>“Maybe if you hadn’t hit him on the head so hard…” Jaskier trailed off.</p><p>“I was trying to be gentle.  I forget how… fragile people are,” he admitted.  </p><p>“You didn’t kill him, did you?  I mean, on accident?”</p><p>“I can hear his heartbeat from here,” Geralt explained as his answer.</p><p>“They aren’t messing around with this enhancements, huh?”</p><p>“Nope,” Geralt agreed, popping the ‘p’ between his lips with extra enthusiasm.  Just then, the man in the chair started to groan and move his head.  </p><p>“Is he awake?” Jaskier asked excitedly.</p><p>“Not yet,” Geralt frowned, “but pretty close.  We’re not supposed to talk to them until they start really freaking out.”</p><p>“Hello?” the man groaned as he began to pull at the ropes entwined around his body.  “Hello?!”</p><p>“How about now?”</p><p>“Not yet,” Geralt repeated in a low whisper, watching from a distant, shadowy corner of the room.</p><p>“HELLO?!  SOMEBODY HELP ME!” he screamed, kicking what little he could against the restraints holding him back.</p><p>“Okay, I think he’s had enough,” Jaskier pitied.  “Give him some attention.”</p><p>“I promise you, my attention is the last thing this guy wants right now,” Geralt chuckled, but he did go ahead and do what Jaskier wanted.  “Dmitri,” Geralt greeted with a deep, booming voice as he stepped out from the shadows.  Sure as shit, he didn’t seem too happy to see the agent staring him down.</p><p>“What do you want?!” Dmitri asked frantically.  “Why am I tied up?”</p><p>“I want to know how you’re getting these shipments in,” Geralt explained, “and you’re tied up for <em> your </em>safety.”</p><p>“My safety?!”</p><p>“Yes,” Geralt nodded, “if you weren’t tied up you would probably try to shoot me, and that would be very unsafe… for you.”</p><p>“I’m not going to sell out my distributor, if that’s what you’re expecting,” Dmitri scoffed.</p><p>“I like you, Dmitri,” Geralt decided as he crossed his arms.  “You have the loyalty of a great dog, and the confidence of a man who isn’t tied to a chair.”</p><p>A little snort from Jaskier made Geralt’s chest warm with pride.  Of all of his skills, he’d never exactly been praised for his humor.</p><p>“Besides,” Geralt continued, “we already know who your distributor is.  We just don’t know how you’re getting through customs.”</p><p>“‘We’?” Dmitri repeated with a quirked brow.</p><p>“Yes.  Me and my employers.”</p><p>Dmitri snarled, looking to the floor.  “How well do they pay you?  I bet I can give you more if I’m not stuck in this chair.”</p><p>“You’d do better to start answering my questions rather than asking your own,” Geralt recommended firmly.</p><p>“Because you have a gun?”</p><p>“Because I have these pliers,” he countered, pulling them out of his pocket.  There was still even some dried blood on them from when he’d used them last.  Dmitri must’ve seen that because his eyes went wide.  “Tell me, Dmitri, have you had any dental work done recently?”</p><p>“Wait, hold on, let’s have a conversation about this—”</p><p>“I may not be able to listen to this,” Jaskier groaned through the earpiece.</p><p>“No, no, we’ll have a conversation in a minute,” Geralt sighed, stepping up to the chair, and grabbing the man’s head.  He struggled, but it was useless against the strength of a mutated Agent.  “What do you think, Jaskier, incisor or molar?”</p><p>“Don’t bring me into this!” Jaskier deflected.</p><p>“I’m thinking molar,” Geralt shrugged.  “Open wide,” he cooed before pressing down on his jaw until he had no choice but to open his mouth.</p><p>~</p><p>“I feel a little unwell,” Jaskier admitted as Geralt quickly wiped his hands on his suit.  “Oh god, don’t tell me you’re using an Armani jacket as a blood napkin.”</p><p>“I don’t think there are any sinks to wash off with in this place,” Geralt defended, “and even if there were, I don’t think I have enough time.  I need to leave before somebody gets mad about what I know.”</p><p>“Our friend Toothy back there is already mad,” Jaskier remembered with a shudder, “and if he ever gets out of those ropes—”</p><p>“He won’t,” Geralt assured.</p><p>“I was surprised you didn’t kill him, just in case.”</p><p>“That’s not how we operate.”</p><p>“Or is that not how <em> you </em>operate?” Jaskier pressed.</p><p>“What’s it to you?” Geralt sneered, making his way towards the exit.</p><p>“Look out!” Jaskier warned, but before Geralt could turn, he felt a sting of pain in his calf.  Thankfully that was the only hit he took before he got his own sidepiece out and shot his attacker between the eyes— it was Dmitri, and apparently Geralt had overestimated the strength of his knots.  “Couldn’t you have warned me sooner?” Geralt grunted, twisting awkwardly to observe the now-bleeding hole in his leg.</p><p>“Couldn’t you have killed that guy the first time?” Jaskier hissed back.</p><p>“Oh, wow,” Geralt huffed, “if I had feelings, that might’ve hurt them.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, if I had feelings—”</p><p>“Don’t you?” Geralt interrupted.  “Isn’t that the problem?  Your pesky human ‘feelings’?”</p><p>Jaskier stammered briefly with confusion before responding.  “‘Human’?  As if you’re not?”</p><p>“Of course I’m not!” Geralt shouted as if it were obvious, because it was, to him.  “I’m an Agent!  We’re, you know… mutants!”</p><p>“Jesus,” Jaskier groaned, “is that— do you really think that?  That you’re not human?”</p><p>“I’m not human,” Geralt announced confidently.  “I’m better than human.”</p><p>“I suppose we can’t all be as perfect as you,” the handler snarled through the microphone.  “How’s the leg, by the way?”</p><p>“As long as I get the bullet out after extraction, it’ll be just a scar by tomorrow,” Geralt dismissed.  </p><p>“And how long will it take for your bruised ego to heal?” </p><p>Geralt smiled through his irritation.  “How long will it take for you to get over your terminal case of feelings?  Because, frankly, I’m getting tired of all these human emotions interfering with my mission.”</p><p>“How are my feelings interfering with your mission?”</p><p>“Because they’re… distracting!  You’re so goddamn <em> distracting </em>!”</p><p>Geralt sort of regretted saying it once he’d gotten it out.  It was a little too honest for his tastes.</p><p>“Yeah, well…” Jaskier trailed off, clearly unsure what to say.  “I think that’s a little rich, coming from you.  Always… showing off, and stuff.  Walking around <em> right in front of the cameras </em> , where you <em> know </em> I can see you.  Like you <em> want </em>me to see you.”</p><p>“I do want you to see me.  So I don’t <em> die </em>.”</p><p>“But do you have to look so damn good?!” Jaskier blurted out, his voice getting a little squeaky from the frustration.</p><p>“Erm… I suppose I don’t have to.  Next time I won’t brush my hair.”</p><p>“No, please do.  When you look good, I’m more incentivized to keep you alive.”</p><p>Geralt stood nervously, doing little to nothing.</p><p>“That was a joke,” Jaskier informed him after a little more silence had passed.</p><p>“I didn’t know we were still making jokes with each other,” Geralt admitted.</p><p>“We weren’t before, cause I was mad at you then.  But I think we should just be civil from now on.”</p><p>“I knew you had feelings for me,” Geralt grinned.</p><p>“I— what?!”</p><p>“You just said you were mad at me.”</p><p>“That’s not what it means to have feelings for somebody.”</p><p>“Is it not a feeling?  That you can have towards someone?”</p><p>“Extraction’s coming in in three,” Jaskier informed him, entirely ignoring his question.  “Be ready.”</p><p>Geralt sighed; he didn’t blame Jaskier for not having the time to explain feelings.  It seemed complicated.  Still, the issue was closer to his heart than Geralt realized.</p><p>~</p><p>The next two missions with Jaskier almost felt normal.  Almost.  And not normal in the way Geralt had been hoping work would become between them.  No, normal in the way every other mission was; that is, boring.</p><p>That first night, the way they'd talked to each other… it felt like some distant dream now, so much so that Geralt almost could've convinced himself he'd imagined the whole thing.  Never before had Geralt been so caught up on anybody.  He felt like he was losing his mind; it was the lack of closure, right?  That was why he couldn't get Jaskier out of his head?</p><p>Very rarely was Geralt called into the physical offices of the agency, but it did happen occasionally; this was the first time he was excited about it.  He had no idea what the chances were of Jaskier even being there, or how he would know who he was, or why he would ever bump into him, or what would happen if he did, but he had been fantasizing about it ever since he had found out he was coming here— hell, he’d been fantasizing about it ever since their first assignment together. </p><p>He arrived significantly too early, with the express purpose of stalking the halls but having no real plan to be able to find his mystery guy.</p><p>“Say,” Geralt got the attention of a brown-haired man walking down the hall, “where do the handlers normally go?  When they’re not working?”</p><p>“They have individual offices,” the man replied, and Geralt almost thought the voice could be Jaskier’s— the pitch was right, at least— but this guy had an American accent.</p><p>“So if I know someone’s codename, I can find their office?”</p><p>“No, their real names are on the door,” he explained.</p><p>“And how do you figure out the real name based on the codename?”</p><p>The man looked a bit confused.  “Don’t you think that sort of defeats the purpose of the codenames?”</p><p>Just as Geralt was about to find some other way, another man walked by, and laughed as he smacked the brunette on the back of the head.</p><p>“What’s up, Buttercup?” the man said deridingly.</p><p>Geralt looked at Jaskier with wide eyes.</p><p>“It’s you,” he realized.</p><p>“Let’s not have this conversation here,” Jaskier blushed.</p><p>Realizing the man had left and the hall was empty, Geralt opened a door behind him and pulled Jaskier in with him.</p><p>“Are there cameras in this room?” Geralt asked quickly.  Jaskier looked around.</p><p>“No, it’s just a server room—”</p><p>“Do you hate me?” he asked, interrupting him.</p><p>Jaskier shook his head quickly.  “No, I could never—”</p><p>He was interrupted again by Geralt pulling him close, kissing his neck and running his hands down his back.</p><p>“Fuck!” Jaskier yelped, but he returned his embrace and it sure seemed like a gesture of approval.</p><p>“What was with the American accent?” Geralt asked, bemused, between sucking little marks along Jaskier’s skin.</p><p>“I— I didn’t want you to know it was me,” he explained with a shiver.</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“I didn’t know if you would— er, I was worried that—”</p><p>“Did you think I’d be disappointed?” Geralt finished for him.</p><p>“Yes,” Jaskier admitted.</p><p>“Do I look disappointed to you?” </p><p>“I suppose not,” Jaskier swallowed.</p><p>Geralt pressed his groin against Jaskier’s thigh, who moaned when he felt the hard shape against him.</p><p>“Do I <em> feel </em>disappointed to you?”</p><p>“You’re hard already?  Fuck…”</p><p>“You look good in that suit,” Geralt defended.</p><p>“It’s the same suit we all wear, dress code’s pretty strict,” Jaskier dismissed.</p><p>“Well, you look good in it.”</p><p>“You look better in person than on camera,” Jaskier returned the compliment as a grin started to crack across his face.  The better compliment, though, was Jaskier dropping to his knees before Geralt and starting to open his belt.</p><p>“Jaskier,” Geralt whispered approvingly.</p><p>“My real name is Julian,” he stopped to inform him quickly.</p><p>“You’re not supposed to tell me that,” Geralt reminded him with a frown.</p><p>“I think we’re past the point of worrying about what we’re supposed to do,” Jaskier smirked</p><p>“Fair enough.”</p><p>“Tell me who you really are,” Jaskier requested, already slipping his hand inside Geralt’s trousers.</p><p>“My name is Geralt,” he answered through his teeth, “and at the moment I can’t seem to remember anything else about myself.”</p><p>“And to think you were afraid to tell me you were even Polish,” Julian chuckled before leaning forward and licking a wide strip over the swollen tip of Geralt’s cock.</p><p>“Fuck,” Geralt shivered.</p><p>“You weren’t kidding before,” Jaskier admired as he stroked the thick shaft in his hand.  “About the size, I mean.”</p><p>“I never kid about that,” Geralt promised, but the words were lost to a moan as Jaskier wrapped his lips around the head.  Geralt reached down to run his fingers through the younger man’s hair, resisting the urge to pull it or try to force himself deeper into Jaskier’s warm mouth.  As for the second thing, though, he ended up not needing to as Jaskier started to take more and more with each bob of his head.  “Fuck, you are so perfect,” Geralt praised with a breathless laugh, “you’re gonna spoil me or something.”</p><p>Jaskier grinned as he pulled off of Geralt with a lewd <em> pop </em>, looking up at him with those striking blue eyes that could melt even the coldest Agent heart.  “That’s sort of the idea,” he explained.</p><p>“Stand up,” Geralt instructed, and Jaskier seemed confused but did as he was asked.  “I got to come last time.  I think it’s only fair that I take care of you first.”</p><p>“Oh, you don’t have to—”</p><p>“I want to,” Geralt insisted.  “I wanna see how good you look when I make you come.”</p><p>“Well, I’m not gonna say no to that,” Jaskier giggled as he was picked up and placed on a desk, Geralt slotting between his legs and barely summoning the restraint to not rip the shirt right off of him.  He still made quick work of the belt and trousers though, loving the way Jaskier’s cheeks flushed pink while Geralt hastily undressed him.</p><p>“Been waiting so long to touch you,” Geralt mumbled under his breath, smiling when he felt something hard and hot through the thin fabric of Jaskier’s boxers.  It was a mess of limbs as Jaskier’s legs wrapped around Geralt’s waist, and even moreso when he reached between Geralt’s arms to keep stroking his cock.</p><p>“I only got to hear you the last time,” Jaskier explained, “and I want the full experience now.”</p><p>“You’re gonna get it, don’t worry,” Geralt grinned.</p><p>The echoes of panting and whining and suppressed whimpers filled the room; Geralt was especially thankful for enhanced hearing in that moment, able to pick up on every detail of Jaskier’s noises to the point that he heard the steady rhythm of his pulse speeding up.</p><p>What Geralt couldn’t cope with was how unendingly <em> warm </em> Jaskier was… warm skin under his touch, warm breaths making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, warm hands wrapping around him and pulling him closer.  How was he not sweating all the time when he was so hot like this?  Then again, he was sweating a little now, but even that managed to be beautiful— the beads gathering along his brow only managed to add this lovely glow to his whole look, only making Geralt want even <em> more </em>of him, if possible.</p><p>“Can I keep calling you Jaskier?” Geralt asked quickly.  “Or would you rather I say ‘Julian’ when I come?”</p><p>“Are you close already?”</p><p>“Don’t mock me.”</p><p>“Not mocking,” Jaskier shook his head, “hoping.  I’m close, too.”</p><p>“Good.  I wanna see you fall apart.”</p><p>“Won’t be much longer then,” Jaskier smiled.  </p><p>Overwhelmed with the desire to kiss him, Geralt decided that he wouldn’t say anything at all when he came, and just revel in the taste of his partner— so he did, and nothing had ever tasted so sweet as Jaskier’s lips when they parted for him, kissing him back eagerly.  Surely nothing could be as warm and inviting as Jaskier’s tongue moving against his own like that, right?</p><p>Both of their moans were lost to each other as waves of pleasure rolled over their bodies— for a rendezvous as rushed as this, the climax was oddly calming such that Geralt felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.  </p><p>“Fuck,” Geralt hissed as he opened his eyes to watch Jaskier’s face twist as he hit his peak, looking so irritatingly perfect.  He could feel Jaskier’s release painting his hand just as Geralt felt his own cock pulsing and getting a somewhat impressive distance as it stained both of their suits.  Obviously, stains were the last thing on his mind in that moment, though.  </p><p>“Geralt,” Jaskier whimpered as he came down from the high, leaning back against the wall behind him with a sigh.</p><p>“My name sounds better when you say it,” Geralt decided.</p><p>“Guess you’ll have to make me say it often,” Jaskier smirked.</p><p>“Sounds like a plan,” Geralt confirmed, kissing him again just in case he would forget how wonderful it was.  He couldn’t say what it was that compelled him to bring his own hand to his lips and lick off Jaskier’s spend, but it sure was fun.</p><p>“Oh Jesus Christ,” Jaskier gasped, “you’re gonna be the death of me, you know that?”</p><p>“Haven’t even gotten my cock in you yet,” Geralt laughed, “<em> that’s </em>what’ll finish you off for good.”</p><p>Jaskier’s grin was undoubtedly one of agreement.  “I need to get back to work,” he announced, which made Geralt frown.</p><p>“I’m not saying you have to stay and cuddle with me or something, but damn, it’s still warm and you’re already trying to leave.”</p><p>“Ah, yes, if somebody catches this I’ll be very upset with you,” Jaskier noted.  “And that’s why I have to leave so soon: because if somebody catches us right now, we’re out of a job.”</p><p>“Eh, jobs come and go,” Geralt shrugged.</p><p>“So do office flings,” Jaskier countered as he pushed the other man out of his way so he could stand up and readjust his clothes.  “How do I look?” he prompted, combing his hair down with his fingers a bit but doing nothing to stop the curls from flying every which way.</p><p>“Er, not exactly dress code worthy,” Geralt answered honestly.  “What does that mean?  ‘Office fling’?”</p><p>Jaskier looked back at him blankly.</p><p>“Does it mean this isn’t going to happen again?” Geralt pressed, hoping he didn’t sound too nervous about it.</p><p>“It means it’s not going to happen <em> here </em>again.”</p><p>“Where is it going to happen again?  And when?”</p><p>“You tell me, stud,” Jaskier encouraged coyly.</p><p>“My condo,” Geralt decided, “Friday night.”</p><p>“Good to know,” Jaskier smiled.  “Now get back to work.”</p><p>He was gone and Geralt’s head was still spinning.  At least he remembered to straighten himself out and stuff his cock back into his trousers before he re-emerged into the hall.</p><p>~</p><p>The picnic, oddly enough, had been Geralt’s idea.  He figured it was the simplest way to establish that he was interested in participating in dating customs with Jaskier beyond just quickies in closets at work or weekend hook-ups at his apartment.  At least, he hoped that coworkers-with-benefits didn’t usually do things like this.</p><p>“So…” Julian began awkwardly, twiddling his thumbs, “do Agents really not have feelings?”</p><p>Geralt chuckled a little, leaning back on the gingham blanket and taking another bite of his cucumber sandwich.  It was a lovely afternoon, perfect for this sort of thing, but he found himself focusing much more on his date than the scenery.</p><p>“I guess not, ‘cause if we did, that question would probably be offensive.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Julian mumbled, “I don’t mean to be invasive.  I wondered if you wanted to talk about it.  But that's a stupid thing to wonder; you hardly ever want to talk about anything."</p><p>"That's not true!  I like to talk about you, it's me I hardly ever talk about."</p><p>"Well, I'm not interesting, so—”</p><p>Geralt scoffed.  "Bullshit.  You're a secret agent at an organization so clandestine that it's basically considered a conspiracy theory."</p><p>"Don't say it quietly or anything, it's not like it's a big secret," Julian grumbled, glancing around and thankfully finding no one nearby.</p><p>"What's your cover?  What do you tell people that you do?" Geralt pressed, ignoring the reprimand.</p><p>"I don't talk to people, so, that makes it simpler.  When I have to, I say I'm a programmer.  Merits less questions than your 'waste management' line."</p><p>"I know it's not super effective," Geralt smiled wistfully, "but it always makes me smile."</p><p>"What did you do before you were an Agent?"</p><p>"Feels like a lifetime ago, if not more," Geralt realized.  "I always did stuff like this.  Military first.  Then… private contracting."</p><p>"So you were a hitman?" Jaskier clarified.</p><p>"I never liked that term."</p><p>"But did you kill people for money?"</p><p>"Yeah,” Geralt shrugged.</p><p>"Well, that's what that term means…"</p><p>"I was more of a monster hunter; that's how I thought of it.  I wouldn't just kill anyone, you know.  These people did terrible things.  That was how our agency found me.  We ended up with a lot of the same targets."</p><p>"Surprised they didn't have you taken out," Julian snorted.</p><p>"They tried," Geralt shrugged, and Julian's laugh was cut in its tracks.</p><p>“Wh— seriously?”</p><p>“Multiple times, in fact.  If you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em, right?”</p><p>“Or, in this case, hire ‘em,” Jaskier laughed.</p><p>~</p><p>The weekend away, alternatively, had been Julian’s idea.  Geralt hadn’t taken a day off of work in years, but was excited to finally have a reason to.  He didn’t know that one-month anniversaries could be celebrated so lavishly, secluded cabin in the mountains and all, but so far it was a blast.</p><p>This part— the part where the two of them laid beside the fireplace on a soft rug, kissing like tomorrow would never come— was his favorite so far.</p><p>Starting to undress each other,  Julian paused when he felt Geralt tense beneath his fingertips.</p><p>"Is everything alright?"</p><p>"Yes," Geralt answered, but he sounded tense and couldn’t hide it.</p><p>"You're sure?" Julian pressed.</p><p>"It's just… my scars…" Geralt half-explained.</p><p>"We don't have to— if you don't—”</p><p>"Oh, no, I do," Geralt assured with a weak laugh.  </p><p>"Do they hurt?" Julian asked softly.</p><p>"Not anymore," Geralt shrugged.</p><p>As Geralt's shirt was gingerly opened and removed, the soft light of dusk revealed his chest, back, and arms to be littered with scars.  He winced in anticipation of Julian's disapproval, but instead felt his soft, delicate touch brush over each one.</p><p>"I hate that you've suffered so much," he explained, "but they're beautiful in their own way."</p><p>Geralt didn't say anything, too busy watching the way Julian's eyes raked in his body.</p><p>"Are these all from missions?"</p><p>"Most.  Becoming an Agent is… a painful process."</p><p>"You mean you got these in your training?"</p><p>"Yes.  They’re from the same mutations that turned my hair white; made my eyes this colour, too."</p><p>"I never noticed your eyes over the cameras.  When I saw them for the first time I never wanted to look at anything else."</p><p>"Maybe you don't have to.  We could just lay here forever and look at each other."</p><p>"What was that about Agents not having feelings again?" Julian chuckled.  And Geralt laughed, too, because he'd never done something so romantic as making love at sunset in front of the fireplace, nor had he ever expected to enjoy it so much.  Afterwards, he nearly fell asleep while Julian traced each scar and asked him about it.  Geralt didn't even realize he remembered the story behind each one.</p><p>"This one?"</p><p>"Bucharest; got grazed by a turret."</p><p>"Where were you that there were turrets?!"</p><p>"Military base."</p><p>"Oh, well, that tracks. What about this one?"</p><p>"Chiang Mai; the mark had a hunting knife I didn't know about,” Geralt reminisced.</p><p>"Your handler's to blame for that, then,” Julian frowned as Geralt contemplated how precious his look of disapproval was.  “We're supposed to know things like that.”</p><p>"I'm happy to blame it on someone else."</p><p>He moved to trace a line on Geralt's forearm.  "This one?"</p><p>"Burnt myself making spaghetti bolognese."</p><p>Julian laughed.  "Happens to the best of us."</p><p>"Does it?" Geralt scoffed.</p><p>"You're the best of us, so yes."</p><p>"I don't know that I am."</p><p>"Well, I do,” Julian smiled gently.</p><p>Geralt seemed to take the compliment, but his face fell a moment later.  "I'd hate for you to lose your job over me."</p><p>Julian sighed, laying his head on Geralt's chest.  "Don't worry about that.  I think if anybody can keep a secret well, it’s us, right?”</p><p>“True,” Geralt shrugged, not sure if he meant because they were semi-closeted or because they were secret agents.  “I just hope I can retire before I <em> get </em>retired, if you catch my drift.”</p><p>“Right,” Julian shivered.  “Don’t even make me think about that.”</p><p>“It’s something you have to think about, so you can be prepared for it,” Geralt frowned.  “Agents are tough, but we’re not invincible.”</p><p>“Have you ever lost someone?  In the field?” Julian asked.</p><p>Geralt chewed his lip, a nervous habit that Julian wasn’t sure he knew he had.  “A long time ago,” he finally answered, “but it’s rare.”</p><p>“Someone you were close with?”</p><p>“I’m not close with anyone,” Geralt responded quickly.</p><p>“You and Yen seem to get along well!" Jaskier disagreed.  "She talked about you last time I was running an assignment for her."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Well, I'll admit I was the one that brought you up…"</p><p>Geralt smiled a little.  "I'm sure however subtle you think you were, she's already got us made."</p><p>"She wouldn't snitch, though, right?" Julian asked, anxiety slipping into his tone.</p><p>"Yen?  She'd be shooting herself in the foot if she did; she's slept with half the agency," Geralt rolled his eyes.</p><p>"And… which half of the agency are you a part of?"</p><p>Geralt shot his companion a look, who raised his hands defensively.</p><p>"I was just asking!"</p><p>Geralt pulled him closer, absent-mindedly planting a kiss on the top of his head.  "Believe it or not, I usually try not to mix business and pleasure.  You're the only exception to that so far."</p><p>"Me and that woman at the party way back when," Julian smirked.</p><p>"<em> That </em>was strictly business," Geralt shuddered.</p><p>"She wasn't good?" Julian assumed sympathetically.</p><p>"Too loud," Geralt decided.  </p><p>Julian smiled, even though the memory of having to turn his headphones down and try not to blush wasn't a pleasant one.  "But can you blame her?" </p><p>Another memory was conjured in Geralt's mind, one he enjoyed a lot more.  "How do you mean?" </p><p>"Don't you remember half an hour ago when you fucked me so good I was nearly crying?" Julian prompted.</p><p>Geralt purred as he started to brush his lips against Julian's neck.  "Apparently not; maybe you should remind me."</p><p>"Geralt," Julian whimpered, so easily convinced with thick, calloused fingers running down his back delicately.</p><p>“You know something?” Geralt prompted, his low voice reverberating off of Julian’s skin.</p><p>“I don’t know <em> anything </em>,” Julian giggled breathlessly, melting into Geralt’s embrace.</p><p>“Maybe the nickname ‘Buttercup’ is so bad.”</p><p>Julian pulled back, frowning down at where Geralt was laying on the rug.  “You’re about to kill my boner before I even get it.”</p><p>“No, no, hear me out,” Geralt defended, “what if you were <em> my </em>buttercup, hm?”</p><p>The little pause as Julian contemplated that was answer enough, Geralt smirking as he pulled him back down and rolled him onto his back.</p><p>“You like that don’t you?  My sweet little buttercup…” Geralt trailed off, licking a long stripe up the pale expanse of Julian’s neck.</p><p>“Yours,” Julian agreed quickly.</p><p>Not only was Geralt thoroughly reminded how loud Julian could get, but this time was sure to guarantee he’d never forget again.</p><p>~</p><p>For the longest time, Geralt had only had a cell phone for work, because he needed it to pair with his earpiece— or that was how Julian had explained it, but frankly, Geralt was never one for technology that didn’t fire bullets or explode.</p><p>But it was his boyfriend that convinced him to get a second, personal phone.  Geralt liked this one better because the occasional suggestive photo of Julian would appear on it.  Almost more exciting, it would sometimes ring and Julian would be on the other end.  Even seeing him nearly every weekend, Geralt still craved talking to him whenever he could.</p><p>So, of course, Geralt smiled to himself when he saw the phone light up with a call from, well, the only person that ever called him.</p><p>"Hey babe," Geralt greeted when he answered.</p><p>Just one shaky breath from the other end told Geralt something was horribly wrong.  "Wolf…" Julian's voice piped up, weak and broken.</p><p>"Jaskier," Geralt whispered back, "are you alright?"</p><p>But it wasn't him anymore; another voice interrupted sternly, making Geralt straighten his back.</p><p>"We have your associate," the man informed him gruffly.  "If you want him to live, you'll do what we ask."</p><p>“Don’t do it!” Julian’s cry came from the background, but Geralt was already loading his weapon and heading out the door.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>